Servir para esto
by mikumikufan100
Summary: Solo sirvo para dos cosas de las cuales no estoy muy orgullosa...pero no podia hacer nada ya que para esto fuí creada


*-*DISCLAIMER-*-: Vocaloid no me pertenece

¡Hola! Soy mikumikufan100 y hoy les traigo esta historia sobre Iku Acme, esta un tanto fuerte pero créanme es necesario.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-grite como por enésima vez en este día, mas no puedo quejarme ya que fui programada para esto.

-IKU!-oí que grito Kaito, uno mas de mis ´´amos´´, mientras se derramaba en mi interior y me apretaba con fuerza los antebrazos sin poder evitar temblar de placer.

-Goshujin-sama …-susurre para cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco, ya que sabía que en unos minutos empezaría de nuevo…

Me tomo tres veces y luego pidió que me retirara, obedecí y salí de la habitación-ya vestida-para atender a mis superiores y limpiar la casa mientras los demás grababan una canción en el estudio….como los envidiaba….

_Perdonen mis modales olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Acme Iku, llámenme solo Iku si gustan, soy lo que llaman un Maidloid solo sirvo para servir a mis superiores y hacer sonidos eróticos… ¿Cómo consiguen que los haga? Pues de esta misma manera teniendo relaciones. ¿Cómo los graban? Lo desconozco. ¿Me agrada? …para nada, yo quiero cantar, quiero ser libre, quiero…quiero ser alguien a quien admiren por su hermosa voz como a Miku-sama o Rin-sama y no solo servir para dar placer a mis superiores como a Kaito-sama o Leon-sama y a los demás hombres de la casa Vocaloid._

Después de terminar todo el que hacer me dispuse a cantar…mas no pude ni decir la primera vocal de la palabra cuando paso esto…

-mhn…-fue lo único que pude emitir antes de que me tomaran por la cadera y me besaran de una manera salvaje, solo alguien lo hacia de esa manera y sabia de esa manera sin duda alguna era... –Gackupo-sama…-susurre para ver su mirada lujuriosa y de un jalón se quitaba su vestimenta…odiaba esto mas es para lo que fui creada….

Pasaron los minutos y yo solo fingía que todo aquello me hacían sentir bien. Al hacer esto me sentía sin moral…como una prostituta y sentía que lo único que me diferenciaba de ellas era que a mí no me pagaban, solo me tomaban y se iban uno tras otro en toda la casa…pero es para lo que fui creada…

Estaba exhausta y sin notarlo caí dormida en medio acto sexual…otra vez lo habían hecho me habían tomado tantas veces que me agote y no dudo que apenas despierte me vuelvan a tomar

-Iku….¡Iku!-oí que una voz me llamaba…me tense _–no por favor, ya no mas…- _fue lo que pensé al dejar caer una lagrima….-¡IKU¡ despierta!-oí con más claridad esta vez …esa voz era de Miku-sama-.

-M…Miku-sama-dije y al abrir los ojos y sentarme en la cama me di cuenta de que era de ¿Kiyoteru-sensei?...valla nada lo detuvo, ni siquiera el hecho de estar dormida.

-Lo hicieron…-dijo Miku-sama desanimada…-lo volvieron a hacer ¿¡no!?-pregunto con ira en su voz y preocupación. Yo solo asentí –esos bastardos…-susurro Miku-sama para luego abrazarme.

Ella era cálida al igual que su alma…buena persona al igual que Rin-sama o Meiko-sama…las mujeres Vocaloid nunca me utilizaron la única mujer que alguna vez me utilizo fue Zatsune…pero eso quedo en el pasado y es mejor olvidarlo.

-Miku-sama…-susurre y la empuje con delicadeza para que me viera a la cara…

-Solo dime Miku, es la 5ta vez en la semana que te lo pido Iku…solo Miku-dijo con desanimo, pero aun así sonriendo

-Miku…-me corregí con una sonrisa-estoy bien, que no me ve…no es la primera vez que pasa, aparte no me puedo quejar…es para lo que fui creada para obedecer y dar placer o al menos es para lo que sirvo en la casa Vocaloid…no se preocupe estaré bien aparte así es como consiguen las grabaciones del Maidloid…

-No puemos estar tranquilas-oí que dijeron Rin-sama, Meiko-sama y Luka-sama

No podía aguantarlo mas así que me pare envolviéndome en la sabana de la cama -que luego vendría a reponer y de paso limpiaría la habitación de sensei-.

-Agradezco su amabilidad pero me veo en la necesidad de pedirles que no me digan ya nada mas….¿Acaso creen que me gusta esto? OBVIO NO…pero no se puede hacer nada es para lo que sirvo…-dije saliendo de la habitación derramando lagrimas y sin poder evitar dar un portazo.

-Iku…-oí que alguien susurro antes de que yo cerrara la puerta.

Corrí a toda la velocidad que mis cansadas piernas me permitían. Llegue a mi habitación, me vestí y luego salí a hacer el que hacer de la noche…pero nuevamente me tomaron de la cadera…

-Ikuuuu- oí que ronronearon en mi oído…

No podía quejarme ni nada de eso ya que hago lo que tengo que hacer: dar placer y servir. Solo sirvo para eso y para nada mas. Solo puedo resignarme y hacer todo esto con una sonrisa y tono meloso falso…

-Hai Goshujin-sama…-dije volteandome a ver a Akaito y sin decir nada me acorralo y me empezó a tocar…todo tomo su rumbo y termine como siempre….sola, tendida en el piso, con la respiración agitada y soltando lagrimas silenciosas…

-solo sirves para esto…-me dije a mi misma mientras me paraba y me miraba en el espejo de enfrente –resígnate Iku… no queda de otra-dije mientras me alejaba de ahí y me dirigía a mi labor…._dar placer y servir._

Espero que les haya gustado. Este fic lo hice pensando en cómo se sentía Iku cuando la vemos solo como eso un objeto de placer… dejen reviews con sus opiniones y críticas constructivas.

Y gracias a a las personitas que dejaron un review la vez pasada (:

Sayonara!


End file.
